


Not My Fault Your Hair's So Tasty

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Arguing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair Chewing, Non human characters, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubblegum needs a way to break Marceline's habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Fault Your Hair's So Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> _Adventure Time, Bubblegum/Marceline, Breaking The Habit_

"Stop _doing_ that." She yanked her ponytail out of Marceline's reach. "I thought you didn't even _like_ sugar." Her girlfriend snickered.

"And I thought _you_ liked being my exception. You sure didn't complain last night," she teased. Bubblegum rolled her eyes, pulling herself up from Marceline's lap and snaking an arm around her waist.

"That's totally different and you know it," she said. "Right now it just felt like a horse was eating my hair!"

"Oh, that is so not true," Marceline scoffed.

"Yeah, it is."

"Is not."

"Is too." It wasn't the first time they'd had this argument and it wouldn't be the last. Stupid, silly, pointless, just like Marceline's need to lick her hair while they were watching TV. It was something she'd picked up recently and Bubblegum wondered if there was a twelve-step program to wean a vampire girlfriend from hair-licking. "And furthermore, Marceline, you-"

"Okay, okay, looks like it's time for a little damage control," Marceline cut her off. She slid off the couch and hiked Bubblegum's skirt up to her hips, tugging her panties off.

"H- _hey!_ Pay attention when I'm- _ohhhhh..._ " Her hands planted themselves in Marceline's hair, pulling her close as the vampire queen licked and suckled her sticky flesh. "M-Marceline...mm, more, yes...!" She threw back her head, spreading her legs wider; Marceline's forked tongue slithered in and out until it settled against her clit, and Bubblegum soon climaxed with a scream. Marceline lifted her head, licked her sticky lips, and smiled.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Marceline," Bubblegum panted, pushing her skirt back down, "you can't always derail an argument with oral sex!"

"But it works, right?" Marceline slid back up onto the couch, and Bubblegum tackled her with a grin. She'd just thought of the perfect solution to breaking Marceline's bad habit.

"Oh, it does all right. And I think I owe you."

Soon, the sitting room was filled with Marceline's shrieks and howls of pleasure.


End file.
